


Gawking

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: It's not easy being the Chief, but after Derek threatens to fire his ex-wife and insinuates that Meredith doesn't have what it takes to be a surgeon, things are about to get harder.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Gawking

Threatening to fire his ex-wife wasn’t the best idea he’d had all day, but being the Chief of Surgery was more challenging than he’d thought. Why had he even wanted this job in the first place? It was mostly filled with paperwork and time for surgeries was limited because of the bureaucracy of the position. What on earth had caused him to threaten Addison and insinuate Meredith wouldn’t make it as a kept woman? Addison would have ruined his reputation and the hospital’s if he’d gone through with firing her. Marrying his ex-girlfriend was not a fireable offense. God they’d been divorced for 2 years and Meredith hadn’t wanted a thing to do with him since finding out he was married and usually he was better at handling their relationship, but this day, this week, why did he want to be the Chief? The scene from earlier replayed in his head for the third time. 

They had been asleep in an on call room. Meredith hadn’t fully recovered from her liver transplant and he knew she was prone to exhaustion right now and Addison had been on call with a pair of expecting mothers last night, but with everything else going on he had snapped. He had turned the light on causing them both to flinch.

“You don’t answer your pager now?” He yelled and Addison had blinked against the sudden intrusion and the blinding light. “I should fire you!” 

“And if you do that I’ll have my lawyers ruin your career and the reputation of the entire hospital,” she bit back immediately and he had turned his attention onto Meredith.

“And you, are you a surgeon or a kept woman? I think we all know you don’t have the skills to be one so why don’t you get to work!” He’d walked out of the room slamming the door angrily in the process.

They were facing three lawsuits, and consulting with the hospital attorneys gave him a headache. It was no wonder Richard had started drinking again especially with the merger. Patients had been passed off to Dr. Nelson and the new fellow. Surgeries had been postponed and he had half a dozen patient binders in his hand as he reached his office. 

Addison was sitting on the edge of his desk. Her skirt was bunched at her hips and Meredith’s lips were pressing kisses against her thigh. He dropped the patient files and they hit the floor with a clunk. The women were none the wiser. Papers were thrown off of his desk, the office was a mess and Addison’s black thong was clinging to the corner of his desk. Two fingers thrust into Addison. Her head was thrown back and her fingers dug into Meredith’s hair. The room was filled with the wet popping sound of Meredith’s mouth against smooth flesh, the delightful sound of her fingers pumping into wet heat and Addison’s groans of “God yes Meredith!” 

He just stood there dumbly watching the scene in front of him unfold. Meredith removed her fingers and ran her tongue up Addison’s slit much to the redhead’s delight. “Mer please,” she whimpered, and in an instant those slender digits were pumping and the blonde’s lips were latched onto her clit and Addison was crying out in ecstasy. Her hands were fisted in blonde hair as her hips jerked forward and Meredith was pressing kisses to her inner thighs and licking up every drop of Addison’s orgasm. The redhead’s ragged breathing filled the office as she recovered from her climax and Meredith tenderly trailed kisses up and down each leg. When Addison’s breathing evened out she tugged Meredith to her and pulled her into a searing kiss. 

“Come up here,” she whispered as she pulled Meredith fully on top of her so that the blonde was straddling her lap. A jar of pens plummeted to the ground. “These need to go,” Addison murmured into Meredith’s ear as deft fingers tugged at light blue scrub pants. With some expert maneuvering the scrub pants and the blonde’s panties fell to the floor. “So wet,” Addison groaned as her fingers swiped through the blonde’s lower lips. Blonde hair was pushed from Meredith’s neck as Addison’s lips made for the sensitive spot behind her ear. She must have seen him standing there then.

“Are you going to close the door or are you just going to stand there and gawk?” Mechanically he went to close the office door which had still been partially ajar after his entrance. They didn’t seem to mind that he was there and Addison continued kissing Meredith after the door closed and he engaged the lock with a definitive click. There was a noticeable throbbing between his legs. He was straining painfully against his black slacks but he didn’t dare look away from the half naked women on his desk. 

Fingers danced against wet flesh. He could hear more than see. Addison must have realized this because she whispered something inaudible in Meredith’s ear before lifting the blonde off of her lap and placing her directly on the desk. The taller woman leaned over her and Derek could see perfectly trimmed red curls, swollen lips and remnants of her arousal and orgasm trailing down her thighs. His mouth went dry and an inaudible groan passed through his lips at the site. 

Manicured fingers built a slow steady rhythm inside of Meredith and warm lips teased the blonde’s throat. Addison began touching herself with her other hand. One swipe became two and then three and then the fingers were thrust into Meredith’s mouth causing a deep moan to fall from pale pink lips as she savored the redhead’s taste. The blonde released the fingers with a loud wet pop and Addison replaced them with the digits that had been buried inside of Meredith. She smiled as she tasted herself on the redhead’s fingers. Addison’s hands made a teasingly slow decent from Meredith’s lips. They paused to palm her breasts and a soft “later” fell from her lips as her hands slid down the blonde’s sides, fingers gently gripped hips before descending further down pale legs, caressing the soft skin of Meredith’s thigh before teasing the backs of her knees. Every touch was deliberate. Fingertips traced imaginary patterns with frustratingly gentle strokes, and Meredith had clearly had enough. One hand squeezed the soft shapely flesh of Addison’s ass while the other mocked Addison’s light touches against her sex.

“Ung,” Addison grunted. She’d clearly gotten the memo to stop teasing as her hand cupped Meredith’s sex. He had a perfect view of Meredith’s fingers sliding against Addison’s center. Fresh arousal coated her inner thighs as the blonde’s fingers worked their magic against her. He could only hear the sounds of Addison’t fingers burying themselves inside of Meredith and as if sensing this Addison threw everything off of Derek’s desk. Addison pushed Meredith down so that her back was on the desk and climbed on top of her. And he watched as talented fingers slipped right inside of Meredith. They built a rhythm and Derek couldn’t look away as they panted against one another and he wished it was him inside of them. They came together with breathy “I love yous” on their lips and Meredith was pulling her pants back on and Addison was straightening her skirt. She looked at him, specifically at his crotch.

“It looks like you could use some help there,” she whispered the words directly into his ear and her hand reached down between them coming within millimeters of his erection. The ghost of a touch made him twitch in anticipation and Addison unbuckled his belt with ease, then unbuttoned his pants, and carefully unzipped him. He swallowed and Addison stepped back as his pants fell to his ankles. “That looked painful,” She said with a smirk before taking Meredith’s hand and slipping out of his office.

~~~

“What the hell happened in here?” Mark asked as he stepped into his best friend’s office. Derek shook his head in response. 

“Nothing Mark.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing. In fact it looks like a tornado went through here Derek.” Mark responded by approaching his desk, careful to avoid the files that were scattered across the floor. “Are you okay?” Mark questioned. He just shrugged in response while carefully remaining behind the desk. His rigid posture did nothing to convince his friend. “Oh my god did someone stab you? Are you bleeding? Is something broken?” He started rapid fire questioning, and Derek just turned around in his chair to face his best friend who looked down clearly expecting to see blood or an awkwardly angled limb, but definitely not the tent in his pants. Mark turned red and quickly looked away. In his attempt to avoid eye contact at all cost Mark’s eyes landed on Addison’s panties which were still hanging from the corner of his desk. “So I’m thinking maybe you should take care of that,” Mark began with his eyes locked on a binder on the other side of the office. He cleared his throat before continuing, “And we can pretend this never happened.”

“Mark?” He called out as his friend made to leave. The plastic surgeon turned around to face his friend. “Can you help me straighten up in here?” He nodded.

“You can remove those,” he said indicating the panties on the desk, “And you take care of your other problem and I’ll clean up in here so we don’t miss the game.” Derek nodded in agreement before attempting to stand.

“I should give these back to Addie, it was rather cruel of her to leave them on my desk.” Mark did a double take at that.

“Those are Addison’s?” 

“They were on my desk when I walked in on them and Meredith left with hers so I think it’s safe to assume.” 

“Wait you walked in on them? On your desk?” He nodded.

“I shouldn’t have pissed them off this morning,” Derek said simply.

“They let you watch though?” Mark asked dumbfounded.

“I don’t think that was their plan. I think it was to screw on the desk and trash my office but I walked in. Addison knew exactly what she was doing. This,” he said gesturing towards his crotch, “HURTS” he growled. Mark just chuckled in response.

“They can do that to me anytime.”

“MARK!” He growled. “Addison unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and just left TWO HOURS AGO!” He was so frustrated and his friend just laughed at him. 

“Sounds hot, go take a cold shower and I’ll straighten up your office, maybe I’ll even return Addie’s thong.” Marked bent over and started picking up the pens and placing them back into their container while shooing Derek out of the office. When he returned forty-five minutes later his office looked immaculate. The panties were also gone and Derek was had a feeling that what happened early definitely wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part to this later, but for now it's a one shot.


End file.
